Dungeon/Victory II/AffimaX Base
AffimaX Base is the last dungeon of the Hyper Dimension Neptunia G: The Golden Leaders, Reconstructors of Gamindustri arc in Megadimension Neptunia VII. It costs 2000 credits to build a route to it. Treasure The following items can be found in the dungeon. Items in the treasure chest can only be obtained once. Numbers are marked on the map to denote those treasure chests. Monsters :Main Article: Bestiary/Victory II *Enemies marked with * require a scout the "Change Enemies" ability is deployed. *Enemies marked with ** will always appear. *Enemies in bold are considered Boss Monsters. Common Type Hangar 1 Hangar 2 Bridge Scripted Type Hangar 2 Bridge Story Hyper Dimension Neptunia G: The Golden Leaders, Reconstructors of Gamindustri Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram, IF and Compa head over to AffimaX Base in order to put an end to Secret Organization AffimaX. They are surprised and pleased to see a relative lack of security. The group heads further into the base. Neptune, IF and Compa hear a familiar voice. Steamax has intercepted them. Rom and Ram are excited to see a ninja. Uni is angry at the ninja for deceiving her but Steamax feigns ignorance about Uni. Uni then understands what Steamax meant earlier. The girls defeat the ninja but he is refuses to fall back. Noire is impressed with the ninja and compliments his tenacity. Neptune wonders if she just wants to be friends with the ninja as she is just starved for friends. Noire does not that remark nicely and chases Neptune. Regardless, Blanc and Vert think of turning the ninja into scrap. Uni shoots the ninja. Neptune wonders if Uni was an assassin but she explains that it was a tranquilizer shot and the ninja is asleep. The girls move on but Uni stays behind. Steamax then apologizes to Uni for deceiving her and giving him a chance to survive the encounter with the girls. Uni tells him if he means it, he will not run away and not to worry. Uni says the girls will go easy on Affimojas. The girls reach Affimojas and finds out he created the Gamindustri Rewrite for money. The CPUs transform in response and challenge the general. The girls seemingly defeat the general and he admits defeat. However, that was all to get an attack in on the CPUs. They feel their connection to their share energy cut. Nepgear notices the crystal on the general's greatsword is the same as the crystal Arfoire used to negate share energy. The general demands a ransom of 1 gajillion credits for the CPUs. He says that the CPUs should not be surprised as this is not the first time he used the CPUs for money. Vert then deduces that he must be the admin of @GeneralSummarySite using rumors of the CPUs to gain money from people viewing his site. He confirms this and admits that he has been using the Gold Third as of late in his rumors. The Gold Third then arrive to give the CPUs a Hyper Share Crystal. The CPUs use the crystal to unlock their Next Form. The CPUs make short work of the general and Uni asks him to surrender for Steamax's sake. He refuses and Uni wonders why. Blanc notes that the delusionary power that he used against them is beginning to consume him. Uni wonders if there is anyway to save him. S-Sha says they can if they release his soul. Steamax arrives and says if that is the case he will save his friend and draws his sword. Affimojas asks if Steamax intends to betray him. Steamax says normally drawing one's blade against their master is absurd. However, he is drawing his blade to save his friend. He remarks the general is very strange for hiding the delusionary power from him all this time. Neptune interrupts the two as she intends to get a happy ending where everyone survives. She reminds Steamax that faith and Share Energy can create miracles and asks him to pray for that happy ending. She cuts down the general's delusionary power and saves Gamindustri. With that the group returns home to Planeptune to report the news to Histoire. Navigation Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Hyper Dimension Locations Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Locations Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Dungeons